


【快新/新快】Living Dolls

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	【快新/新快】Living Dolls

“这次也谢谢你了，工藤老弟。”

是的，工藤新一今天也没有丢掉他的案件体质，在放学的路上卷进了一起试衣间密室杀人案。

试衣间不陌生，密室杀人也经手过无数次，手法甚至是频繁打招呼的钓鱼线。 但全程听着Jingle Bells破案还真不是什么值得再来一次的体验。

为什么啊！ 侦探不配拥有温馨可爱的节日吗？ 工藤新一半自暴自弃地想，在自动门刚打开一丝隙缝的瞬间猛地缩了缩脖子。

刚刚只顾着专心破案，没想到外面不知何时已经飘起了大雪，几片雪碴子乘着风贴上他的脖颈，冻得人一个机灵。

他认命地退回放送诱人暖气的店里，把无论冬夏都只穿帝丹校服出门晃悠的自己骂了一遍。

哎，其实也不能怪他，还不是青山的锅。

工藤新一顶着穿了麋鹿装的小店员的兴奋目光，将手里的围巾递出去。 对方头顶的鹿角仿佛注入灵魂，随着他刷条码的动作一跳一跳，乍一看就像犬类感到高兴时的反应动作。

三分钟前。

名侦探正头疼地站在一款围巾前，看着标价牌子旁边显眼的几个大字：年度最火热商品，怪盗x侦探印象围巾！ 它确实没有辜负这句话，孤零零地挂在架上表示我是最后一条了走过路过错过就真的没有了——

于是工藤新一带走了它。

我不是、我没有，只是被它的款式吸引了而已，而且外面是真的很冷……所以说为什么是怪盗x侦探，而不是侦探x怪盗？

“这里是围巾的赠品。”小店员微笑递过来一个纸袋，工藤新一拿出里面还躺着的两个小人，看见标签上的“趴趴怪盗”和“趴趴侦探”，侦探小 人正穿着他一身帝丹制服。

“……谢谢。”

麋鹿君欢快地结帐，目送他戴上围巾踏入风雪中。

嗑、嗑到真的了！ ！

撇去cp商品的性质来说，还挺可爱的。 名侦探看着娃娃想道，正愁着把这两只放在哪里，又捏了捏娃娃的身体。 唔，手感也很不错。

他看了一圈，只觉得自己房间哪里都不适合放娃娃，一时间又定了定神，瞬间锐利起的目光直直看向床头反着白光的卡片。

他走上前，毫不意外地和卡片上嬉笑的小偷先生打了个照面。

圣诞节也出来作案吗。 他搓搓手臂感叹了一下人生，一边解读一边再度踏入外面的纯白世界里，轻车熟路往警视厅前进。

说起来这家伙越来越嚣张，从我变回来后预告函就直接寄到我家了，这样子真的没问题……？

“你好，中森警部，这边刚刚收到怪盗基德的预告函……”

当晚，怪盗从业以来遇到了最大的、完全意料之外的麻烦。 先是在来的路上洒下花雨，一如往常听到粉丝们的应援声，又顺利取得宝石后，他正打算照计画直接翻窗跳下去，去另一个地点交还宝石。

他从来没有想过中森警部会突然从天降下一桶冷水，把他浇个透心凉。

“报告警部，怪盗基德的滑翔翼已经湿透，计画成功——”

“很好！就算是那个小偷也没办法在这种情况下飞行，都追紧了！”

警部的声音从顺来的无线电里发出，基德停顿一下，换了警员的声音喊道：

“K区走廊通风口发现怪盗基德——”

警部这招还不错嘛。 怪盗勾起嘴角，承认这确实让他打消了用往常方式撤退的念头。 天空如他预测一般入夜后暂时不再下雪，原本用滑翔翼就是最稳妥的。

如果他想明天起床鼻塞到无法呼吸的话。

还好他本就预设多条路线，即使折断翅膀也能安然脱身。 他游刃有余地闪身，朝预告函隐藏的第二个地点进发。

两百米外工藤新一听着无线电低头偷笑，打开顶楼的门，不出所料地看见一身白衣的怪盗站在那里看风景。

“今天根本没有月亮，你怎么还出来作案？”工藤新一上前，靠在顶楼的栏杆上侧身看他。 *

“不瞒你说，我前两天看到一个很可爱的委托，说是希望圣诞节的晚上天空可以降下花雨，他想对喜欢的人告白。”怪盗笑着，眼底的光一闪一闪 的，顺手把以前就排除过的宝石抛给对方。

“希望他告白成功了。啊啊，就是那个，你知道的吧？网路上最近很火红的论坛，”他顿了顿，表情一时间有些奇怪，“说是在上面许愿都可以被怪盗基 德看到，我有点好奇就真的去看了。”

那表情，简直跟他今天想在目暮警部面前止住呼吸道搔痒的生理反射一样。 说白了就是想打喷嚏又碍于面子硬要憋着。

工藤新一笑出声，怪盗看向他：“你也觉得很可爱对吧？”

“对对，很可爱。”我是指你。 他在心里默默地想。 “衣服脱掉。”

“？”

“……你有备用伪装的衣服吧，快换上，虽然都湿了但至少可以掩人耳目。”

“什么？”怪盗向侦探丢去疑惑的目光。

“愣着干什么，新加坡的时候都看过你的脸了，说起来我还没告诉过你，作为回报我还顺手取了你的指纹，要抓你早就抓了。”

“说的也……嗯？？？？”

“我说你动作快点啊，这里离我家很近，我弄套干的衣服给你，还是说小偷先生想在这种天气一身湿的从米花飞到江古田？虽然也不是很远——”

“我换。”

怪盗闻言立刻在心里拒绝了对方没人性的假设，打断对方乖乖换了衣服，甚至忘记要纠正他的用词。

名侦探，我诚心建议你话不能只讲一半。

“等等。”基德刚走出去几步，又在对方的声音里停下脚步转身去看他。 工藤新一走上前，微微皱眉看着小偷先生身上的衣服，湿答答的平领上衣贴在身上包裹出对方的线条，堪堪遮住锁骨就没再往上，外套也只收到腰 际。 在冬天里潇洒得确实像楼底下那些出来约会的小情侣，可以完美融入人群。

柔软的织物盖下来时怪盗脑中一片空白，工藤新一的手带着围巾给两人共同圈出一块小小领地，一半围巾就这样把自己半张脸和脖颈遮得严严实实，暖 意攀上耳尖。

“你不是怕冷么，下次不要穿这样了。”

空白空间里刮起巨风，他短暂地经历了脑内风暴。

被、被撩到了……名侦探是不是又吃了什么奇怪的药？ 这条围巾好眼熟，我昨天也买了一样的。

昨天买的是……欸？ ？ ？ ？

在工藤新一翻找钥匙之前，基德已经熟门熟路橇锁闪身进入了工藤宅。 快得名侦探还没摆出半月眼，就被两人脖子上的围巾一起拖了进去。

“打扰了——呜哇……得救了！”基德抱紧自己，在工藤新一进门后的一瞬间关上了不断透出寒意侵蚀室内的大门。

“去洗个热水澡，我一会找到衣服就送过去。”

“大侦探真是我的救命恩人！”基德双手合十，接着头也不回哒哒哒跑走。

……这家伙为什么连我家浴室的位置都知道，这是在调查范围内的吗。 工藤新一揉揉额角，认命地去找了套衣服。

他有心理准备，但看到对方穿着自己的私服出现还是不可避免悄悄红了耳尖。 发梢还带着湿漉漉的热气，对方身上都是自己熟悉的沐浴乳味道。

“已经很晚了，外面雪下很大，你原本有什么安排吗？没有的话先住一晚吧。”

冲动误事，话音一落工藤新一就想咬掉自己的舌头，天地良心他只是想在热度升腾上脸颊前随便说些什么来掩饰，一不小心就把心里话讲出来了。

“可以吗？那我就恭敬不如从命——”

哦嚯，完蛋。 工藤新一看着他几乎没有思考的答应，大脑超载。

由于客房都落了一层灰，他们只能共用一间卧室，好在以前也不是没有过睡在一起的情况，新加坡过后两个人都放得开，基本没什么不能接受了。

但开门的时候工藤新一抽了抽眼角，觉得人生是真的很难。

“……大侦探。”基德站在他身旁，一眼就看到床头那两只小小的绒毛玩具靠在一起，成双成对。

我为什么随手一放就是床头？ 工藤新一欲哭无泪。

还不是因为预告函就放那么。

“呃，你听我说，那个是买东西的赠品而已——”

“啊啊，说起来我也有一对，是买围巾送的对吧——”

“……”

“……”

空气凝结了一瞬，两个人大眼瞪小眼。

破罐子破摔，如果去除所有可能的应对方式，事情还是发展到不可挽回的地步，即使不愿相信，也只能让它继续发展下去——

工藤新一站定，清了清喉咙把门关上。

“不瞒你说，我刚刚给了工藤新一先生一个委托，”工藤新一本人笑着，无声拉近了两人的距离，他把手撑在怪盗脸旁，将对方圈进自己和墙壁 之间狭小的空间里。

“我要他对小偷先生告白。”


End file.
